1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal uniformity compensating apparatus and method. Particularly, the invention relates to a thermal uniformity compensating method for hot spot effect in semiconductor process.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional, a standard test key with 20-pads is used for detecting the thermal uniformity by resistance change. Many hot-spot-patterns with many types respectively are disposed in the wafer for the detection. For example, different sizes and densities of the hot-spot-patterns are used for the detection. Moreover, for reducing the hot spot effect, a LRTP injection direction and/or a laser scan skilled can be changed. That is, in conventional, the hot spot effect can be only measured and difficult to be predicted before the wafer being taped out again. At the stage of the hot spot detection, the hot spot effect could not be fully compensated.